warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Schicksal des Stammes
Die Geschichte findet etwa sechs Monde nach dem Besuch der Clankatzen beim Stamm des eilenden Wassers in Spur des Mondes statt. Als die Clankatzen den Stamm des eilenden Wassers bei ihrem letzten Besuch verließen, waren dessen Probleme noch nicht gelöst. Die Eindringlinge dringen immer noch ins Territorium des Stammes ein, während sich dieser mit einem neuen unvorbereiteten Steinsager neu organisieren muss. Wie geht es mit dem Stamm weiter? Sturmpelz zweifelt daran, dass die Strategie des neuen Steinsagers mit dem Problem umzugehen, funktioniert. Doch als ehemalige Clankatze findet er im Großteil des Stammes kein Gehör. Einige sehen ihn noch immer als Verräter an. Als die Eindringlinge immer dreister werden, muss der Stamm einen Weg finden sie ein für alle mal los zu werden. 14:19, 4. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Geschichte HIERARCHIE DER KATZEN Stamm ders eilenden Wassers Seher und Anführer ''' Sager von den spitzen Steinen (Steinsager) - dunkelgrauer Kater mit gelben Augen; Bruder von Bach '''Höhlenwächter Bergstieg neben Wasserfall (Stieg) - dunkelbraun getigerter Kater Moos das am Fluss wächst (Moos) - hellbraune Kätzin Regen der schnell vergeht (Regen) - grau gefleckte Kätzin Kiesel der den Berg hinabrollt (Kiesel) – graue Kätzin Beutejäger Sturmpelz - dunkelgrauer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen, früher im FlussClan Dunkler Schatten am Wasser (Schatten) - schwarzer Kater Grauer Himmel vor dem Morgen (Grau) - hellgrau getigerter Kater Flügelschatten über Wasser (Flügel) - grauweiße Kätzin Schrei von wütender Eule (Schrei) - schwarzer Kater Spritzer wenn Fisch springt (Spritzer) - hellbraun getigerte Kätzin Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt (Bach) - braun getigerte Kätzin Zukünftige Schnee der auf Stein fällt (Schnee) - weiße Kätzin (Höhlenwächterin) Lerche die am Morgen singt (Lerche) - hell getigerte Kätzin (Höhlenwächterin) Baum der sich an Fels klammert (Baum) - hellbrauner Kater (Beutejäger) Jungenmütter Nacht ohne Sterne (Nacht) - schwarze Kätzin; Mutter von Tanne auf Felsspitze (Tanne), schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen; Mondschein der auf Wasser fällt (Mond), silberne Kätzin mit blauen Augen, nächste Steinsagerin, Wind der über Stein weht (Wind), grauer Kater Älteste Fang vom kreisenden Adler (Fang) - dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit langer Narbe im Gesicht Vogel der den Wind reitet (Vogel) - graubraune Kätzin Wolke mit Sturm im Bauch (Wolke) - hellgraue Kätzin Andere Katzen in den Bergen Streif - großer, silbern getigerter Kater mit dunklen Streifen und bernsteinfarbenen Augen, Anführer der Eindringlinge Flora - braun-weiße Kätzin mit grünen Augen Schnips - dünner, hellbrauner Kater mit großen, spitzen Ohren Flip - junge, schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit weißen Streifen im Gesicht Fleck – schildpattfarbener Kater mit braunen Augen Kralle – muskulöser dunkelbrauner Kater mit weißen Pfoten und bernsteinfarbenen Augen Mirla – weiße Kätzin mit blauen Augen; Mutter von Klecks, Blüte und Falke Prolog DREI KATZEN sprangen durch den Schnee der Berge. Das Mondlicht ließ ihre Pelze verräterisch in der Dunkelheit schimmern. Der Kater, der voran stapfte, hatte hellbraunes Fell. Seine Nase zuckte, als hätte er einen Geruch war genommen, doch er lief unbeirrt weiter. Eine junge schildpattfarbene Kätzin folgte ihm mit nervös zuckenden Ohren. Die brau-weiße Kätzin, die am Ende der kleinen Gruppe ging, zögerte als einzige, als sie die Duftmarken überschritt. Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten, blieb sie unsicher stehen. „Was ist los?“ Der Kater drehte sich ungeduldig nach ihr um. Nervös trat die Kätzin von einer Pfote auf die Andere. „Es ist nicht richtig was wir tun. Warum können wir nicht in unserem Gebiet jagen?“ „Wozu unsere Beute verschwenden, wenn wir die von anderen fressen können.“ Er wollte weiter gehen, doch als er merkte, dass die Anderen ihm nicht folgten, drehte er sich erneut genervt um. „Ich finde sie hat Recht.“ Miaute die schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit dünner Stimme. Sie war noch jung und sichtlich nervös dabei dem erfahreneren Kater zu widersprechen. „Es ist gemein Beute zu stehlen.“ Der Kater verdrehte die Augen. „Wir können jagen wo wir wollen. Die Beute ist nicht gestohlen, wenn wir sie fangen.“ Sogar im schwachen Mondlicht war zu sehen, dass sich das Nackenfell der braun-weißen Kätzin sträubte. „Und was ist mit der Beute, die wir den Bergkatzen abnehmen? Nicht einmal Streif kann abstreiten, dass die gestohlen ist.“ Der Kater zuckte nur wegwerfend mit dem Schwanz. „Ich jage das was mein Anführer mir befiehlt und wenn ihr schlau seit tut ihr das Selbe.“ Er warf der älteren Kätzin einen geringschätzigen Blick zu. „Überhaupt, du solltest froh sein, wenn du deiner Schwester Beute mitbringen kannst. Sie hat kaum noch genug Milch ihre Jungen zu säugen.“ Die Kätzin fauchte wütend. „Aber nur, weil sie sich weigert gestohlene Beute zu fressen!“ „Dann ist es ja gut, dass wir nicht zum Stehlen sondern zum Jagen unterwegs sind.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte der Kater sich um und sprang weiter den Pfad entlang. Mit einem hilflosen Blick folgte die junge schildpattfarbene Kätzin ihm, so dass auch der braun-weißen nichts anderes übrig blieb als hinterher zu laufen. 1. Kapitel DIE KATZEN in der Höhle hoben die Köpfe als die Jagdpatrouille hinter dem Wasserfall hervor trat. Blutgeruch lag in der Luft und die Felle der zurückkehrenden Katzen waren gesträubt. Grauer Himmel vor dem Morgen hielt nur einen mageren Schneehasen im Maul. Besorgt warf Sturmpelz einen Blick auf den fast leeren Frischbeutehaufen an der Höhlenwand. Das war der dritte Tag in Folge in der der Stamm zu wenig Beute hatte und der Blattfall hatte gerade erst begonnen. Steinsager, der aus seiner Höhle gekommen war, trat mit erschrockenem Blick auf die Katzen zu. „Ist das alles was ihr fangen konntet?“ „Wir hatten noch einen Falken und drei Mäuse.“ Verkündete Spritzer wütend. „Aber die Eindringlinge haben unsere Beute gestohlen.“ Überall in der Höhle sträubten sich Pelze und einzelne Stimmen wurden laut. „Schon wieder?“ fauchte Schrei erbost. „Wie ist das passieren?“ rief Stieg. Steinsager hob den Schwanz, um für Ruhe zu sorgen. „Lasst sie berichten.“ Grau legte seine Beute ab. „Wir waren fast fertig mit jagen, als diese Diebe auftauchten. Sie haben auf einen günstigen Augenblick gewartet. Kiesel und Schnee hatten sich etwas von uns entfernt, um einen Adler im Auge zu behalten, der in der Nähe kreiste, als sie uns angriffen. Wir haben versucht sie zu vertreiben, aber sie haben es geschafft uns die Beute abzunehmen.“ Die Älteste Vogel schnaubte. „Konnten die Höhlenwächter euch nicht helfen?“ „Natürlich sind wir sofort gekommen!“ fauchte Kiesel. „Aber die Eindringlinge waren in der Überzahl.“ „Wo hab ihr gejagt?“ unterbrach Steinsager den beginnenden Streit. „Wart ihr in der Nähe der Grenze?“ Grau bestätigte. „Die Eindringlinge haben sie erneut überquert.“ Der Anführer nahm nachdenklich den Hasen auf und brachte ihn zum Frischbeutehaufen. „Diese Angriffe nehmen immer mehr zu. Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen.“ Sturmpelz wandte sich kopfschüttelnd vom Geschehen ab. Bach trat zu ihm und stupste ihm die Schnauze in die Seite. „Was ist los?“ „Es ist kein Wunder, dass die Eindringlinge die Grenze nicht respektieren. Wir markieren sie schließlich auch nicht mehr richtig!“ „Du weißt doch warum Steinsager beschlossen hat die täglichen Grenzpatrouillen einzustellen. Das Territorium ist zu groß und unübersichtlich. Es dauert den ganzen Tag es zu markieren.“ Miaute seine Gefährtin sanft. „Die Clanmethoden funktionieren für den Stamm eben nicht. Seit wir die Grenzen nicht mehr kontrollieren und zu unserer traditionellen Jagd zurückgekehrt sind, fangen wir wieder genug Beute.“ „Nur dass die Eindringlinge sie uns dann stehlen!“ Bach drehte verletzt den Kopf weg. „Entschuldige bitte.“ seufzte Sturmpelz. „Es ist nur so frustrieren, wenn die Eindringlinge uns auf unserem eigenen Territorium die Beute stehlen. Feste Grenzen haben zumindest das Gefühl vermittelt, etwas gegen sie tun zu können. Bei den Clans gaben Grenzen immer Sicherheit.“ Sturmpelz Gedanken wanderten zurück zu den Besuchen der Clankatzen vom See. Vor vielen Monden hatten sie dem Stamm geholfen ein Territorium zu markieren und Grenzen einzurichten. Sie hatten mit ihnen gegen die Eindringlinge gekämpft und ihnen das Versprechen abgerungen, diese zu respektieren. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten die Eindringlinge sich nicht mehr um dieses Versprechen geschert. Sie drangen weiter in das Territorium des Stammes ein und stahlen ihnen ihre Beute. Sturmpelz musste zugeben, dass die Grenzen tatsächlich nicht gut funktioniert hatten. Das Territorium war zu groß und nicht leicht zu verteidigen. Der Stamm war von den ständigen Patrouillen müde gewesen und hatte nur noch wenig Zeit zum Jagen gehabt. Nachdem der alte Steinsager gestorben und Fels wo Adler nistet zum neuen Anführer ernannt worden war, hatte dieser entschieden, die Grenzpatrouillen einzustellen. Die Markierungen wurden nun unregelmäßig und nur etwa zwei bis drei Mal im Mond erneuert. Dadurch hatte der Stamm viel Zeit zum Jagen gewonnen, nach Sturmpelz Meinung, aber auch den letzten Respekt der Eindringlinge verloren. Seit dem letzten Besuch der Clankatzen und Steinsagers Tod waren etwa sechs Monde vergangen. Der neue Steinsager hatte einiges verändert. Der Stamm hatte sich seiner traditionellen Lebensweise wieder angenähert und erhielt endlich wieder Botschaften von seinen Vorfahren. Auch hatte der neue Steinsager sehr schnell einen Nachfolger bestimmt. Als Nachts Junge geboren wurden, hatte er Mondschein der auf Wasser fällt als seine Schülerin erwählt. Nachdem der alte Steinsager lange keinen Schüler genommen und schließlich ohne Nachfolger gestorben war, hatte der Stamm es begrüßt, dass eine neue Heilerin nun schon früh ausgewählt worden war. Der Stamm des eilenden Wassers hatte sich mit dem neuen Steinsager in den letzten Monden gut entwickelt. Die Katzen waren wieder als Stamm zusammengewachsen. Dennoch hatte die Bedrohung durch die Eindringliche weiter zugenommen. Sie wurden immer dreister, drangen häufiger und weiter in das Gebiet des Stammes vor und in letzter Zeit kam es häufig zu kleineren Grenzkämpfen. Sturmpelz versuchte sich wieder auf das Geschehen in der Höhle zu konzentrieren. Sie mussten eine Lösung für das Problem finden! Steinsager und die meisten anderen Katzen hatten sich in der Mitte der Höhle versammelt. „Die Eindringlinge stehlen unsere Beute meist in der Nähe der Grenze.“ Miaute der Anführer gerade. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach nicht mehr so nahe an den Rändern unseres Gebietes jagen.“ Unwillkürlich sträubte sich Sturmpelz Fell. Er trat näher. „Wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass die Eindringlinge uns in unserem eigenen Territorium verjagen!“ „Sollen wir uns lieber das Fell zerfetzen und die Beute stehlen lassen?“ fauchte Schrei ihn an. „Wir müssen den Eindringlingen wieder Respekt vor uns beibringen.“ Sturmpelz gab sich mühe ruhig zu bleiben. Spritzer schnaubte nur: „Wir haben bereits einmal gegen sie gekämpft und doch kümmern die Grenzen sie nicht.“ „Kümmern uns die Grenzen denn? Unmarkierte Grenzen sind leicht zu missachten.“ Murmelte Sturmpelz. „Ich weiß, dass du nichts von meiner Entscheidung hältst, die Grenzen zu vernachlässigen.“ Miaute Steinsager mit scharfem Unterton. „Aber wir sind nun mal kein Clan! Grenzen sind nicht die Tradition des Stammes.“ Sturmpelz senkte den Kopf um seinen Ärger zu verbergen. Natürlich wusste er das! Sie hatten ihn schon oft genug daran erinnert. Aber gar nichts gegen die Eindringliche zu unternehmen, würde das Problem auch nicht lösen. Bach hob den Schwanz. „Sturmpelz hat recht. Es nützt nichts uns zurückzuziehen, dann dringen die Eindringlinge nur noch weiter in unser Gebiet ein.“ Flügel stimmte der Kätzin zu. „Erinnert euch, wir haben das schon mal versucht. Wir haben uns wie Mäuse kaum noch aus der Höhle getraut. Damals sind wir fast verhungert.“ Einige Katzen murmelten zustimmend. „Habt ihr denn einen Vorschlag was wir stattdessen tun sollen?“ fragte Steinsager. Einige Herzschläge herrschte Schweigen, dann miaute Sturmpelz: „Wir müssen gegen die Eindringlinge kämpfen. Unser zu Hause verteidigen!“ Steinsager zuckte abwehrend mit den Ohren. „Das haben wir auch schon versucht. Selbst wenn wir sie besiegen, werden sie sich nicht an die Abmachungen halten.“ „Dann müssen wir sie eben verjagen.“ Miaute Sturmpelz entschlossen. „Als du uns zu Letzt zu einem Großangriff überredet hast, haben wir verloren und viel Katzen sind gestorben.“ knurrte Schrei verächtlich. Sturmpelz Fell sträubte sich wütend. Wollte der Kater ihm die Schuld daran geben? So wie der alte Steinsager? Für die damalige Niederlage hatte der alte Steinsager Sturmpelz verantwortlich gemacht und ihn verbannt. Der alte Kater war zusehend verrückt geworden und hatte den Stamm fast in den Untergang geführt. Mit dem neuen Steinsager war einiges besser geworden, doch Sturmpelz würde nie vergessen, dass ihm damals keiner außer Bach beigestanden hatte. Jetzt mischte sich Moos ein. „Was ist mit dem letzten Mal, als wir gegen die Eindringlinge gekämpft haben? Da haben wir sie besiegt.“ „Aber nur wegen der Hilfe der Clankatzen.“ Knurrte Schrei. „Nein!“ wiedersprach Sturmpelz. „Entscheidend war, dass wir einen Plan hatten und geübt haben zu Kämpfen. Mit etwas Kampftraining können wir erneut siegen!“ „Wir sind Bergkatzen, wir trainieren das Jagen, nicht den Kampf!“ fauchte Schrei. „Du versuchtest den Stamm in einen Clan zu verwandeln.“ Einige Katzen murmelten zustimmend. Sturmpelz peitschte aufgebracht mit dem Schwanz. Wie konnten sie nur so engstirnig sein! „Ich versuche die Lebensweise des Stammes zu erhalten, indem ich ihm helfe zu überleben!“ Steinsager trat zwischen die streitenden Katzen. „Wir sind ein Stamm, wir müssen zusammenhalten. Wir befinden uns in einer bedränglichen Lage und jeder hat das Recht Ideen hervorzubringen. Sturmpelz, du hast hervorgehoben, dass wir für einen erfolgreichen Kampf einen Plan brauchen. Hast du denn einen?“ Sturmpelz schwieg. Steinsager seufzte. „Dann werden wir vorerst gar nichts tun. Vielleicht schickt mir der Stamm der ewigen Jagd bald ein Zeichen. Bis dahin werden wir wie gewohnt jagen, nur dass jede Jagd von mindestens drei Höhlenwächtern begleitet wird.“ Alle Katzen schienen einverstanden und die Versammlung löste sich auf. Sturmpelz begab sich mit Bach zum Frischbeutehaufen. Sie zogen eine Maus aus dem spärlichen Haufen und zogen sich in eine Ecke der Höhle zurück, um sich die Beute zu teilen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir einen Kampf gegen die Eindringlinge gewinnen können?“ fragte Bach unsicher. Sturmpelz nickte. „ Mit dem richtigen Training und einem guten Plan.“ Bach sah ihn liebevoll an. „Du hast Recht. Die Eindringlinge sind stark, aber wir sind stärker. Wir finden unsere Kraft in unserem Zusammenhalt und den Traditionen um die wir kämpfen.“ Sie schob die Reste der Maus zur Seite und begann ihre Schnurrhaare zu putzen. Sturmpelz starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Bachs Worte hatten ihn auf eine Idee gebracht, die Stärken des Stammes zu nutzen und zugleich seine Lebensweise zu wahren. In seinem Kopf forme sich langsam ein Plan. Er blickte in den Wasserfall, durch den die Lichtschimmer, der ersten Katzen des Stammes der ewigen Jagd zu sehen waren. Wenn meine Stammesgefährten mir nur zuhören würden… 2.Kapitel DER EISIGE Wind pfiff Sturmpelz um die Ohren, als er sich mit Moos, Regen, Kiesel, Spritzer und Baum durch den schmalen Felsdurchgang unweit der Höhle zwängte. Die Beute die sie gemacht hatten, war nicht schlecht. Zwei Schneehasen, ein Falke und drei Mäuse. Doch dafür hatten sie den ganzen Tag gejagt. Als sie am Teich vor dem Wasserfall vorbeigingen, blieb Moos plötzlich stehen. „Riecht ihr das?“ Sturmpelz schnupperte. Er roch die Spuren fünf fremder Katzen. „Eindringlinge!“ „Sie haben Beute gestohlen.“ Knurrte Kiesel finster und zeigte auf eine blutige Stelle im Schnee. „Sie wagen sich schon bis zum Wasserfall vor. Wir müssen dringend etwas gegen sie unternehmen.“ Miaute Moos und warf Sturmpelz dabei einen Blick zu. Die Katzen kehrten in die Höhle zurück und berichteten von ihrem Fund. Entrüstetes Miauen erhob sich. „Jetzt müsst ihr doch einsehen, dass es so nicht weitergeht.“ Erklärte Sturmpelz nachdrücklich. „Wir müssen gegen die Eindringlinge kämpfen!“ Viele Katzen murrten und Schatten miaute spitz: „Das hatten wir doch gestern schon. Wir Stammeskatzen sind keine Kämpfer.“ „Aber das müsst ihr auch nicht sein. Ich habe einen Plan…“ Schrei fauchte dazwischen. „Wir wollen keinen Plan von dir. Du kommst nicht mal aus den Bergen, was verstehst du schon von unserer Lebensweise?“ „Lasst Sturmpelz sprechen!“ ertönte auf einmal Steinsagers laute, autoritätsvolle Stimme. Er trat aus der Höhle der spitzen Steine hervor. Schrei wollte wiedersprechen. „Aber…“ „Kein aber! Sturmpelz hat unsere Lebensweise anscheinend besser verstanden als du. Ich habe dir schon gestern gesagt, dass wir zusammenhalten müssen und dennoch fängst du erneut Streit an.“ Mit angelegten Ohren zog Schrei sich einige Schritte zurück und Steinsager sprang auf seinen Felsen, um zu den Katzen zu sprechen. „Der Stamm der ewigen Jagd hat mir letzte Nacht ein Zeichen geschickt. Der Mond spiegelte sich in einem Wasserrinnsal. Sein Spiegelbild zitterte in dem wilden Wasser, doch dann floss ein anderes Rinnsal, aus einer entfernten Ecke der Höhle heran und verband sich mit dem Hauptstrom. Daraufhin breitete sich das Wasser zu einer großen Pfütze aus, in der es langsamer floss und die Mondspiegelung beruhigte sich.“ Steinsager schwieg und alle Augen waren wie gebannt auf ihn gerichtet. Nach einigen Herzschlägen Stille fragte Grau: „Was bedeutet das?“ Mondschein saß mit großen Augen neben ihrer Mutter, jetzt sprang das Junge auf und hüpfte zu den Heiler. „Es bedeutet, dass das Fremde sich mit uns verbindet. Es schadet uns nicht sondern macht uns stärker. Es kann uns retten, nicht wahr?“ aufgeregt sah sie zu Steinsager hinauf. Dieser schnurrte und nickte seiner zukünftigen Schülerin zu. „Ganz recht. Der Stamm der ewigen Jagd wünscht, dass wir uns Sturmpelz Idee anhören.“ Er nickte dem dunkelgrauen Kater zu. Ehrfürchtig sah Sturmpelz ihn an, dann blickte er sich um und trat vor. „Ich habe eine Strategie durch die wir mit den Traditionen und Stärken des Stammes kämpfen können. Die Beutejäger sind schnell und daran gewöhnt zusammenzuarbeiten. Warum sollten wir das nicht im Kampf nutzen? Die Beutejäger werden zweier Teams zugeteilt. Sie greifen schnell an und ziehen sich zurück bevor der Gegner reagieren kann. Ähnlich wie bei der Jagd. Mit unserer Zusammenarbeit können wir die Eindringlinge verwirren und einschüchtern.“ Sturmpelz sah sich um, alle Katzen lauschten gespannt. Sogar Schrei wirkte interessiert. „Die Höhlenwächter machen ebenfalls was sie gewöhnt sind. Sie beschützen die Beutejäger. Sie Höhlenwächter mischen sich zunächst nicht in den Kampf ein, sondern behalten den Überblick. Wenn sie sehen, dass ein Team in Bedrängnis ist, helfe sie.“ Moos zuckte begeistert mit den Ohren. „Das ist eine tolle Idee! So können wir das Kämpfen mit den Traditionen und der Lebensweise des Stammes verbinden.“ Auch die anderen Katzen miauten aufgeregt. „Ich will sofort Training beginnen.“ Miaute Lerche und blickte ihren Vater aufgeregt an. Sturmpelz nickte. „Grau und Moos, als die Ältesten der Beutejäger und Höhlenwächter, sollten die Teams einteilen und mir helfen das Training zu leiten.“ Sofort begannen die Katzen sich um die Beiden zu sammeln. Sturmpelz wollte ebenfalls zu ihnen hinübergehen, doch Steinsager hielt ihn zurück. „Ich wollte mit dir noch über einige Details sprechen. Wann planst du den Angriff?“ „Das kann ich noch nicht genau sagen. Es hängt davon ab wie schnell das Training voran geht, aber ich denke Neumond wäre eine gute Zeit. Die Dunkelheit wird uns helfen, uns an die Fremden heran zu schleichen.“ Steinsager schnippte zustimmend mit den Ohren, dann miaute er. „Du hast gestern gesagt du willst die Eindringlinge vertreiben.“ Sturmpelz nickte nachdrücklich. „Ja. Wir haben gesehen, dass sie sich nicht an Vereinbarungen halten, also müssen sie die Berge verlassen.“ „Wie willst du das schaffen? Die Eindringlinge kämpfen gut und sie sind uns zahlenmäßig ebenbürtig. Um sie zu vertreiben müssten wir sehr deutlich gewinnen.“ Sturmpelz trat von einer Pfote auf die andere. „Mein Plan ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift, aber ich werde mir noch etwas einfallen lassen.“ „Komm zu mir, wenn dir etwas einfällt.“ Sturmpelz verneigte sich respektvoll vor Steinsager und ging zu seinen Stammesgefährten hinüber, die von Grau und Moos inzwischen in Teams eingeteilt worden waren. „Beginnt jetzt mit dem Training.“ Miaute Sturmpelz „Je zwei Teams kämpfen gegeneinander.“ „Wie sollen die Höhlenwächter trainieren?“ fragte Moos. „Je ein Höhlenwächter kämpft mit einem Team. Da es nicht ganz aufgeht, wird durchgewechselt.“ „Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn wir auch im Kampf jedem Team einen festen Höhlenwächter zuordnen.“ Schlug Grau vor. „Das ist eine tolle Idee.“ Sie teilten einige Höhlenwächter den Beutejägern zu. Die anderen erhielten den Auftrag herumzugehen und bei Bedarf einem unterlegenen Team zu helfen. Die Katzen begannen zu trainieren und Sturmpelz war zufrieden mit dem was er sah. Viele Katzen schienen sich noch an das Kampftraining mit den Clankatzen zu erinnern und zeigten gute Techniken. Anders als damals schienen alle voll und ganz bei der Sache zu sein und waren mit Eifer dabei. Sturmpelz ging zwischen den Trainingsgruppen umher und gab Tipps. „Verwickle dich nicht zu sehr in Einzelkämpfe.“ riet er der Höhlenwächterin Regen, die keinem Team zugeordnet war. „Wenn du merkst, dass sie wieder allein klarkommen, such nach dem Nächsten der Hilfe braucht.“ Bei Flügel und Bach blieb er eine Weile stehen. Sie kämpften gegen Baum und Spritzer, welche immer wieder vorsprangen und ihnen einen Schlag auf die Schnauze verpassten, nur um sich sofort wieder zurück zu ziehen. Baum maunzte vergnügt, wenn er seiner Mutter einige flinke Hiebe verpasste und zurücksprang, worauf ihr Gegenangriff ins Leere ging. Stieg sprang vor um zu helfen, doch noch immer waren Baum und Spritzer besser. „Seit schneller.“ Miaute Sturmpelz, als beide Teams sich kurz sammelten. „Stoßt schnell vor und zieht euch schnell zurück. Baum macht das sehr schön. Habt ihr gemerkt wie verwirrend das ist und wie schwer einen Treffer zu landen?“ Die Kätzinnen nickten. Bach flüsterte Flügel etwas ins Ohr und die Augen der Kätzin leuchteten verschmitzt auf. Sturmpelz fragte sich was die Beiden vorhatten. Er beobachtete den nächsten Kampf. Diesmal waren die Kätzinnen schneller, doch auch Baum und Spritzer waren schnell. Beide Teams hatten es schwer einen Treffer zu landen. Plötzlich drehten sich Bach und Flügel wie auf ein Zeichen gleichzeitig um und liefen davon. Verwirrt blickten Baum und Spritzer sich an, als die Kätzinnen ohne Vorwarnung wieder auf sie zusprangen. Der Kampf ging weiter. Sturmpelz unterdrückte ein belustigtes Schnurren. Interessante Strategie. Da zogen sich Bach und Flügel erneut zurück. Diesmal waren die Anderen auf einen Angriff vorbereitet, doch als die Kätzinnen sie nicht beachteten und begannen sich zu putzen, entspannten sie sich. Baum trat auf sie zu. „Was soll das? Ihr…“ Erschrocken miaute er auf und sprang zurück, als sich die Kätzinnen erneut auf ihre Gegner stürzten. Bevor Baum und Spritzer sich sammeln konnten, hatten Bach und Flügel die Kontrolle über den Kampf. Kiesel wollte eingreifen und ihrem Team helfen, doch Sturmpelz hob den Schwanz, woraufhin sich die Kämpfenden trennten. „Das war eine tolle Strategie. Damit habt ihr eure Gegner so eingeschüchtert, dass ihr sie ohne Probleme besiegen konntet.“ Sturmpelz unterbrach sich. Ihm war eine Idee gekommen. Das konnten sie im Kampf nutzen. „Übt weiter.“ Miaute er hastig. „Ich muss mit Steinsager sprechen. 3.Kapitel DIE DUNKELHEIT der Nacht war nahezu vollkommen. Nur ab und zu leuchteten die Sterne zwischen den Wolkenfetzten hindurch. Die Sichel des schmalen Mondes war nur noch schwach am Himmel zu erahnen. In der Nächsten Nacht würde Neumond sein. Schatten, kaum sichtbar in der Dunkelheit, schlichen über einen Bergkamm. Schon nach einem halben Mond Training war der Stamm bereit zum Kampf und heute Nacht würden sie angreifen. Sturmpelz blieb auf der Spitze des Felsens stehen und blickte hinab auf das Tal in dem sich das Lager der Eindringlinge befand. Ihr Geruch drang deutlich zu ihm hinauf. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, alle schienen zu schlafen. Der Stamm versammelte sich um ihn herum. „Seit ihr bereit? Kennen alle den Plan?“ flüsterte er. Um ihn herum nickten die Katzen zustimmend. „Dann los! Und achtet auf das Zeichen.“ Lautlos und wie eine einzige Welle ergossen sich die Katzen vom Berghang herab. Im Laufen sortierten sie sich in ihre zugeteilten Gruppen. Die Gruppen verteilten sich um die Höhle der Eindringlinge. Sie hielten sich im Schatten der Felsen und seitlich des Eingangs verborgen. Nur Sturmpelz und seine Gruppe stellten sich genau in die Mitte des Platos vor den Höhleneingang. Sturmpelz spürte die Pelze von Grau und Moos an seiner Seite. Als alle Stammeskatzen auf ihren Positionen waren, stieß er einen lauten Ruf aus. In der Höhle ertönte das Rascheln von Nestern und Stimmen, dann regte sich ein Schatten am Eingang. Ein großer silberner Kater mit dunklen Streifen trat misstrauisch daraus hervor, vorsichtig folgten seine Katzen ihm. Sturmpelz erkannte in dem Kater Streif, den Anführer der Fremden. „Was wollt ihr hier?“ knurrte Streif. An seinem sicheren Auftreten erkannte Sturmpelz, dass er die restlichen Stammeskatzen noch nicht bemerkt hatte. „Ihr seid einmal zu oft in unser Territorium eigedrungen und habt unsere Beute gestohlen. Es ist Zeit, dass ihr die Berge verlasst.“ Miaute Sturmpelz grimmig. Er und Grau sprangen im selben Moment los, in dem die anderen Stammeskatzen sich aus ihren Verstecken lösten. Die Fremden jaulten überrascht auf und Kampfeslärm erhob sich. Sturmpelz und Grau hatten sich auf Streif gestürzt. Sie sprangen gleichzeitig vor und verpassten dem großen Kater mehrere Schläge. Noch bevor er seine Pfoten zum Gegenangriff heben konnte, hatten sie sich wieder zurückgezogen. Dies wiederholten sie ein paar Mal, als plötzlich eine kleine braun-weiße Kätzin und ein dünner hellbrauner Kater ihren Anführer zur Hilfe eilten. Sie sprangen zwischen Sturmpelz und Grau. Die Kätzin schlug nach Sturmpelz und ihre Krallen erwischten seine Schnauze. Streif kam von der Seite auf ihn zu. Knurrend war Sturmpelz gezwungen einen Schritt zurück zu weichen, um dem Angriff zu entgehen. Auch Grau wurde von dem braunen Kater zurückgedrängt. Sie dürfen uns nicht trennen! Dachte er erschrocken. Als er plötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel einen Schatten auf sich zu sausen sah, duckte er sich instinktiv, doch es war Moos, der Streif von ihm weg stieß. Gemeinsam stießen sie vor und zogen sich zurück, bis Streif sie verängstigt anblickte, sich umdrehte und in der Menge verschwand. In einer einzigen Bewegung schlug Sturmpelz die zierliche Kätzin beiseite und sprang Graus Widersacher von hinten an. Er biss ihm in Bein und als der Kater jaulend zu ihm herumfuhr, attackierte Grau ihn von der anderen Seite. Von beiden Seiten schlugen sie flink auf ihn ein bis der Kater jaulend das Weite suchte. Sturmpelz richtete sich auf und blickte sich um. Er war zufrieden mit dem was er sah. Die Stammeskatzen waren im Vorteil. Ihre Zusammenarbeit und Schnelligkeit schien die Eindringlinge zu verwirren, ganz so wie sie es geplant hatten. Doch noch kämpften ihre Gegner verbissen und schienen nicht bereit aufzugeben. Zeit für Schritt zwei. Geschickt schlängelte sich Sturmpelz über das Kampffeld und kletterte auf den Felsen über dem Höhleneingang. Er hob den Schwanz. Das war das Zeichen, auf das die Stammeskatzen gewartet hatten. In einer einzigen Bewegung drehten sie sich um und verschwanden über den Bergkamm, von dem die gekommen waren. Sturmpelz folgte ihnen, als er sich noch einmal umblickte, sah er wie die Eindringlinge ihnen verwirrt hinterher starrten. Dann erhob sich zögerndes Siegesgeheul. Zufrieden verschwand Sturmpelz über den Bergkamm. Glaub nur ihr hättet gewonnen. Das ist Teil unseres Plans. Als die Katzen die Höhle hinter dem Wasserfall betraten, wartete Steinsager schon auf sie. Sein Schwanz zuckte nervös hin und her. „Wie ist es gelaufen?“ fragte er, kaum dass sich alle Katzen in der Höhle versammelt hatten. „Genau wie geplant.“ Miaute Sturmpelz zufrieden. „Unsere Kampftechnik hat die Eindringlinge verunsichert und wir waren im Vorteil. Unser plötzlicher Rückzug hat sie noch zusätzlich verwirrt.“ Steinsager atmete erleichtert auf, er wandte sich an seine Stammeskatzen. „Geht euch jetzt ausruhen und etwas fressen. Alle die Kräuter für ihre Wunden brauchen, versammeln sich vor der Höhle der spitzen Steine. Ihr müsst morgen für den nächsten Angriff bereit sein.“ Die Gruppe zerstreute sich. Sturmpelz stellte fest, dass nur sehr wenige Katzen im Kampf überhaupt Verletzungen abbekommen hatten. Er gesellte sich zu Bach, Baum und Lerche, die sich ein Kaninchen teilten. Seine Jungen waren immer noch aufgeregt von ihrem ersten Kampf und balgten sich am Boden. Sanft schob Sturmpelz sie auseinander. „Habt ihr nicht gehört was Steinsager gesagt hat? Ihr sollt euch ausruhen, damit ihr morgen Nacht bei Kräften seid.“ Lerche ließ sich neben ihrer Mutter nieder und riss hungrig einen Bissen aus den Hasen, doch Baum sprang weiter um Sturmpelz herum. „Der Kampf war einfach großartig! Die Eindringlinge hatten keine Chance gegen uns. Morgen werden wir sie endgültig besiegen.“ Schnurrend schob Sturmpelz seinen Sohn zu der Frischbeute und endlich setzte er sich. „Wir werden die Eindringlinge Morgen noch nicht besiegen.“ Miaute Bach und leckte Baums Fell sauber. Der Zukünftige duckte sich unter ihrer Zunge weg. „Warum denn nicht? Ich bin sicher wir würden es schaffen.“ „Das kann schon sein. Aber unser Ziel ist nicht nur die Eindringlinge zu besiegen, sondern sie für immer aus den Bergen zu vertreiben und dafür müssen wir sie einschüchtern.“ Erklärte Sturmpelz. „Wenn wir sie immer wieder angreifen und uns dann ohne Grund zurückziehen, verwirrt sie das. Wenn sie uns nicht einschätzen können, macht sie das unsicherer.“ Baum nickte verstehend, dann drängte er sich neben seine Schwester und begann ebenfalls zu fressen. Erneut schlichen die Stammeskatzen durch die Nacht. Als sie sich der Hähle der Eindringlinge näherten, stoppte Sturmpelz plötzlich und hob den Schwanz. Er hatte etwas gehört. Die Katzen duckten sich hinter den Felskamm. Sturmpelz spähte auf das Plato herab. Es war niemand zu sehen, doch er hörte leise Stimmen aus der Höhle. Offenbar schliefen in dieser Nacht nicht alle Fremden. Er bedeutete seinen Stammesgefährten sich zu verteilen, dann schlichen sie von verschiedenen Seiten den Berg hinab. Diesmal hatten sie jedoch keine Zeit ihre Positionen einzunehmen. Eine Gestalt trat aus der Höhle. Als sie die Angreifer sah stieß sie einen Warnschrei aus, worauf hinter ihr Bewegung in den Bau kam. Fuchsdung! Jetzt hatten sie keine Zeit mehr sich zu sortieren. Die Stammeskatzen hasteten Über das Plato um ihre Gruppen zu finden. Hektisch blickte Sturmpelz sich nach Grau um. Er entdeckte ihn und Moos auf der anderen Seite. Er sprang zu ihnen hinüber, doch bevor er sie erreicht hatte, strömten die Eindringlinge aus ihrer Höhle. Ein muskulöser dunkelbrauner Kater schnitt Sturmpelz den Weg ab, bevor er zu seinen Kampfgefährten gelangen konnte. Er duckte sich unter dem Schlag des Katers weg und sah sich um. Zu seiner Erleichterung schienen die meisten Stammeskatzen ihre Gruppen gefunden zu haben und kämpften zusammen. Die Eindringlinge hatten in der vergangenen Nacht wesentlich mehr Verletzungen abbekommen und waren unterlegen. Sturmpelz war einen Herzschlag unaufmerksam gewesen und plötzlich wurde er von seinem Gegner gerammt und zu Boden geschleudert. Der Kater war größer als er und hielt ihn am Boden fest. Sturmpelz wand sich, schaffte es jedoch nicht sich zu befreien. Das reicht. Dachte er wütend, als der Kater ihm die Flanke zerkratzte. Ich werde ihm zeigen, dass ich kämpfen kann. Es ließ seine Muskeln erschlaffen und als er spürte wie die Anspannung des Katers nachließ, stieß er ihn mit Schwung von sich. Er nutzte die Größe seines Gegners aus, indem er flink um ihn herumsprang und immer wieder von verschiedenen Seiten attackierte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte sein Gegner genug, drehte sich fachend um und floh. Sturmpelz suchte er das Kampffeld nach Grau ab. Er entdeckte ihn mit Moos, wie sie gegen drei der Eindringlinge kämpften. Er kam ihnen zu Hilfe und gemeinsam schlugen sie sie in die Flucht. „Wir gewinnen!“ miaute Moos und blickte sich um. „Wir könnten sie besiegen.“ „Nein, wir halten uns an den Plan. Wenn wir wollen, dass sie die Berge verlassen, müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass sie Angst vor uns haben. Ich gebe das Zeichen zum Rückzug.“ Genau wie in der Vorherigen Nacht, sprang Sturmpelz auf den Felsen und streckte den Schwanz in die Luft.“ Wie eine einzige Katze zog der Stamm sich zurück und diesmal blieben die Fremden still. Kein Siegesgeheul. Wir haben sie eingeschüchtert. Es ist fast geschafft! 4.Kapitel IN DER dritten Nacht führte Steinsager die Katzen durch die Berge. Heute würden sie nicht kämpfen. zumindest hatten sie es nicht vor. Dennoch hatten einige Stammeskatzen protestiert, dass Steinsager das Gesetz brechen wollte, nach dem der Heiler die Höhle hinter dem Wasserfall nur für Zeremonien verließ. Doch Steinsager hatte keinen Widerspruch geduldet. Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass er persönlich mit den Eindringlingen verhandeln wollte, denn heute Nacht würden sie von ihnen fordern die Berge zu verlassen. Bevor sie den Bergkamm überquerten, stellten sich die Katzen in einer geraden Angriffslinie auf. Sturmpelz hatte ihnen erklärt, dass diese Kampfstellung sehr bedrohlich und einschüchternd wirkte. In einer Reihe schritt der Stamm über den Berg. Sturmpelz, der neben Steinsager in der Mitte ging, sah drei Katzen, die in dieser Nacht vor der Höhle der Eindringlinge wache hielten. Sie rissen die Augen auf, als sie die Stammeskatzen erblickten und stießen einen Alarmruf aus. Der Stamm blieb etwa zehn Fuchslängen vor der Höhle stehen. Als die Fremden daraus hervortraten, stellte Sturmpelz zufrieden fest, dass sie ängstlich wirkten. Keine Katze griff direkt an, sondern sie traten beiseite und warteten auf ihre Anführer. Streif trat mit erhobenem Kopf aus der Höhle. In seinen Augen glitzerte Wut, doch Sturmpelz glaubte auch Verunsicherung darin zu erkennen. „Ihr greift Nacht um Nacht unser Lager an und zieht euch zurück ohne den Kampf zu Ende auszutragen. Was soll das? Was wollt ihr?“ Steinsager trat vor. Er sprach laut und mit Autorität. „Wir sind der Stamm des eilenden Wassers und wir leben schon unzählige Monde in diesen Bergen. Unsere Ahnen haben hier eine Heimat gefunden und wir pflegen ihre Lebensweise und Traditionen. Wir sind die Katzen, die das Recht haben in diesen Bergen zu leben! Wir haben euch lange hier geduldet und gehofft, dass wir friedlich nebeneinander leben können, doch ihr respektiert weder Vereinbarungen, noch unsere Grenzen. Ihr dringt in unser Gebiet ein und stehlt uns die Beute. Das werden wir nicht länger zulassen. Ihr müsst die Berge verlassen!“ „Ihr könnt uns nicht dazu zwingen!“ knurrte Streif verächtlich. „Bist du dir da sicher?“ fragte Sturmpelz und trat an Steinsagers Seite. Er ließ den Blick über Streifs Katzen wandern, die verängstigt im Hintergrund hockten. „Wir waren euch in den vergangenen Nächten überlegen und könnten euch mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. Ihr habt zahlreiche Wunden davongetragen, während wir stark sind.“ Jetzt wirkte Streif verunsichert. Da trat eine braun-weiße Kätzin hervor. Sturmpelz kannte sie, ihr Name war Flora. „Wir sollten gehen, Streif.“ Miaute sie leise. „Wir sollten uns eine andere Heimat suchen. Einen Ort der ganz uns gehört und an dem wir nicht ums Überleben kämpfen müssen.“ „Niemals!“ fauchte Streif ihr in Gesicht. „Lass meine Schwester in Ruhe.“ Miaute plötzlich eine weiße Kätzin, die aus der Höhle trat. „Misch dich nicht ein, Mirla. Geh wieder in die Höhle und kümmere dich um deine Jungen.“ „Nein. Flora hat Recht.“ Miaute Mirla bestimmt und trat auf Streif zu. Drei kleine Junge blickten scheu hinter ihrer Mutter aus der Höhle. „Wir haben uns dir angeschlossen, weil du uns ein leichtes Leben versprochen hast. Doch hier in den Bergen müssen wir in den kalten Monden ums Überleben kämpfen. Die Stammeskatzen wissen wie man hier jagt, wir nicht.“ „Wie könnt ihr es wagen, mir zu widersprechen!“ fauchte Streif. „Ich bin euer Anführer.“ „Du benimmst dich aber nicht wie einer. Du bist herrisch und gemein. Wir hätten dir niemals folgen sollen, wir hätten dir schon widersprechen sollen, als du wolltest, dass wir dem Stamm die Beute stehlen. Die Stammeskatzen haben eine viel bessere Gemeinschaft als wir. Sie arbeiten zusammen und sie kümmern sich umeinander.“ Die Kätzin zögerte einem Moment, dann zog sie ihre Jungen mit dem Schwanz zu sich heran und trat mit ihnen auf die Stammeskatzen zu. Sie neigte den Kopf vor Steinsager. „Ihr habt eine tolle Lebensweise. Wenn ihr erlaubt, würde ich mich euch gern anschließen und meine Jungen als Stammeskatzen aufziehen.“ Steinsager zuckte überrascht mit den Ohren. „Also, ich weiß nicht…“ Sturmpelz betrachtete die Jungen. Sie waren mager, genau wie ihre Mutter. Die kleine Kätzin mit dem hellgrau getigerten Fell erinnerte ihn an Lerche. „Ich denke wir sollten sie aufnehmen. Es ist mutig von ihr zu fragen und die Junge sollten die Möglichkeit haben, behütet aufzuwachsen.“ Steinsager neigte zustimmend den Kopf. „Mirla, du ist uns willkommen.“ Flora trat vor. „Ich werde mich auch dem Stamm anschließen.“ Zwei weitere Katzen wechselten nun auch die Seite. Plötzlich war der Stamm weit in der Überzahl. Streif knurrte: „Wir werden diese unseligen Berge verlassen und uns irgendwo einen Ort suchen, der ganz uns gehört.“ Ruckartig drehte er sich um und lief, gefolgt von etwa zehn Katzen den Berg hinauf. Die Stammeskatzen blickten ihnen hinterher, dann brachen sie in Jubel aus. Die Eindringlinge waren fort, endlich würde Frieden in den Bergen einkehren und der Stamm konnte endgültig zu seiner traditionellen Lebensweise zurückkehren. Steinsager erlaubte den Katzen sich dem Stamm anzuschließen und gemeinsam verließen sie das Plato in Richtung Höhle des eilenden Wassers. Sturmpelz trat zu Mirla. „Soll ich dir helfen deine Jungen zu tragen?“ Die Kätzin nickte dankbar. Sturmpelz nahm die kleine graue Kätzin auf und winkte Flügel zu, zu helfen die Übrigen zu tragen. „Wie heißen die Jungen?“ fragte Sturmpelz durch ein Maul voll Fell. „Die beiden Kater heißen Klecks und Falke und die Kätzin ist Blüte.“ „Wenn ihr beim Stamm bleibt, werden sie wahrscheinlich Stammesnamen bekommen.“ Meinte Flügel. „Das ist kein Problem.“ Miaute Mirla. „Wir können alle Stammesnamen annehmen.“ Erklärte die junge schildpattfarbene Kätzin. „Wir möchten uns gerne anpassen.“ „Wie heißt du denn?“ „Ich bin Flip und der Kater hier heißt Fleck.“ Sturmpelz begrüßte die Beiden. Nach einer Weile nahm Flip ihm Blüte ab. Sturmpelz lief ein Stück vor um Bach einzuholen. Unterwegs wurde er von Schrei abgefangen. „Sturmpelz, ähm… also ich wollte nur sagen es tut mir Leid was ich gesagt habe. Dein Plan war gut. Du bist eine echte Stammeskatze.“ Verlegen leckte sich schrei das Brustfell, dann lief er davon. Erstaunt sah Sturmpelz ihm nach. Das war das erste Mal, dass er Schrei sich entschuldigen gehört hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es auch das letzte Mal. Dachte er schnurrend. Die Sonne ging in der Ferne über den Bergen auf und während Sturmpelz in ihrem stärker werdenden Licht zur Höhle des Stammes hinunterging, wuchs auch seine Hoffnung, dass nun endgültig Frieden in den Bergen einkehren würde. Kategorie:By Schieferlicht Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten